creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Begleiter
Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass Du existierst, doch nun bist Du alles an das ich denken kann…. ''''Seit dem Moment, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, sagte etwas tief in mir: “Das ist es! Er ist der Eine!“ Ich war nervös, weil ich nie zuvor einen Begleiter gehabt hatte. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere bevor ich starb, war, dass ich eine winzige Karte gelesen habe. Dann hob ich den Kopf und erblickte schreckliche, rote Augen, die meine nicht mehr los ließen. Da dies hier mein erstes Mal ist, habe ich beschlossen, genau das zu tun, was mein Begleiter für mich getan hat. Du steigst aus deinem Auto und gehst hinein. Auf dem vereisten Fußweg kommst du leicht ins Straucheln. Du zögerst und beäugst die Eiszapfen über dir. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich über die Erinnerung an meine Mutter lachen…oder war es meine Großmutter?... Es scheint Urzeiten her zu sein, dass sie mich vor der tödlichen Gefahr gewarnt hat, die von diesen Eiszapfen ausgeht. Doch nun weiß ich es besser. So funktioniert der Tod nicht. Du wirfst die Tür hinter dir ins Schloss, doch ich gleite getrost hindurch, da ich doch weiß, dass ich noch immer unsichtbar für dich bin. Du machst dich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und ich erröte. Dorthin werde ich dir nicht folgen. Stattdessen erkunde ich dein Haus und überlege was für eine Art Mensch du wohl sein magst. Wirst du es würdevoll hinnehmen? Oder voll des Schreckens? Ich frage mich, ob du bereit bist. Selbstbewusst glätte ich mein langes, schwarzes Gewand und werfe einen weiteren Blick auf die Karte, die ich eilig geschrieben habe, um mich zu versichern, dass meine Handschrift leserlich ist. Als du aus dem Badezimmer kommst und auf die Küche zusteuerst, nutze ich die Gelegenheit und lege die Karte behutsam auf deinen Tisch. Ich bin mir sicher, dort musst du sie früher oder später entdecken. Nimm dir Zeit, wir sind nicht in Eile… Du summst “Bohemian Rhapsody” vor dich hin, während Du eine Tiefkühl-Mahlzeit aus dem Gefrierschrank holst und sie achtlos in die Mikrowelle wirfst. Ich überlege, ob ich ein Feuer anmachen soll, damit meine allererste Geleit-Zeremonie noch prachtvoller wird. Doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass du es auf meine Weise bevorzugst. Es ist, als würde ich einen Nachhall meines längst verstummten Herzens spüren, als ich mich umwende, um meine Notiz zu befestigen. Besorgt schaust du umher. Du beugst dich herab, hebst sie auf und liest. Ich mache mich bereit. Denn ich weiß, sobald du meinen Namen entziffert hast, wirst du mich sehen können. Und ich will dann entsetzlich anzusehen sein. Das ist so aufregend! Mein Name ist Tod Ich bin nicht der einzige Tod, jedoch einer von vielen. Sieh mal: Die meisten Leute denken, der Tod ist wie einzuschlafen und dann auf einer anderen Seite wieder zu erwachen, doch so ist das nicht. Der Tod ist als würde man dich am Fußgelenk packen und dich in die dunklen Tiefen des Ozeans zerren. Plötzlich, unerwartet und erstickend. Ich bin da, um dich dort hinzuziehen. Für niemanden ist der Tod auf eigene Faust zu erreichen. Du erschauderst in Verwirrung und blickst hoch, um mich zu sehen. Ein kehliger und unheimlicher Schrei entweicht deinen Lippen - Bin ich wirklich so entsetzlich?- als ich deine Hand ergreife und dich durch deine Dimension hindurch in meine hineinziehe. Wie die Sterblichen es nennen… in deinen Tod. Amanda Lloyd The Guide Übersetzt von Sicanda Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kurz